<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Almost by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441423">Almost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detentionaire (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>;), A new shiiip, I'll be the first, M/M, i'M SAD, there's no fics for them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:55:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another failed attempt.</p><p>There was always tomorrow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee ping/Camillio "Cam" Martinez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Almost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'll be making a few more fics of them. Any suggestions?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You good, Cam..?"</p><p>"W-Well you see, homie-"</p><p>"You're uh- really <em>red</em>."</p><p>"<em>Am I</em>? M-Must be hella <em>hot </em>outside! <em>heheh</em>..."</p><p>"Oh...okay-"</p><p>"<em>SoanywayIkindalike</em>-"</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ring</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Lee looked towards the nearest rusted speaker as a terrible ringing broke out, cringing as it echoed down the halls and to the deepest corner of his brain. </p><p>"Damn...guess class is starting early today. You got everything?"</p><p>Lee looked back to his friend, finding him slumped defeatedly, noticing him looking almost like a kicked puppy. Cam looked up at him, rubbing the back of his neck. </p><p>"Hmm? Oh, <em>yeah</em>. Yeah of course. Sounds tight."</p><p>Lee frowned at the sad attempt of gangster signs.</p><p>"I...are you-"</p><p>"LEE PING!"</p><p>Lee tensed, relaxing into an annoyed position a second later. </p><p>"<em>Ugh</em>. Let's just go..."</p><p>Cam nodded with a sigh, turning around. </p><p> </p><p>'<em>There was always tomorrow.'</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>